campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Campaigns Wikia:Starting a Campaigns Wikia
Starting a campaign wiki Any person who is part of a candidate's campaign can start a campaign wiki on Wikia. To make sure that wikis are started by those working on a candidate's campaign, we will ask that the person requesting the wiki provide contact information so that we may verify that you really are a campaign volunteer. Administrators Administrators are users on Wikia with no special control over the content, but with the ability to block users and to protect, delete, and undelete pages. (See Wikia:Help:Administrators' how-to guide.) Administrators can also change the appearance of a site and certain system messages by editing certain pages that are automatically protected. The first person to request a campaign wikia, its "founder", will be automatically granted administror rights in order to help maintain the wiki and keep it free of vandalism and spam. Others should be granted administrator rights as wanted and needed. Note that this does not have to be anyone "in charge" in the offline campaign! Anyone who is motivated and either knows how or is willing to learn how to use the administrator functions can be a campaign wiki admin. Point of view All edits on campaign Wikia should be written from the campaign's point of view. Some wikis may choose to allow personal essays and statements written by campaign volunteers and supporters, while others may wish to stick to official positions only; please check the policies of the individual wiki for specific guidance. Editors who do not abide by this policy may be blocked from editing. Registration All Wikia are initially open for anyone to edit, without even logging in. Though many people worry that anonymous editing opens wikis up to problems, on most wiki projects anonymous editing is far more positive than negative, and any damage done is easily cleaned up. However, if things get out of control, security measures are available. Individual campaign Wikia may wish to set their own policies for registered users. You may choose to let anyone create a login. You may also wish to disallow registered editing except by users who are identified to you as being part of your campaign. If you have a small-to-medium campaign with a strong network of volunteers and staff, thuis may be the way to go. If your volunteer forces are more spread out and less tightly connected, you may wish to be more open; for example, with large campaigns such as a state senate or gubernatorial seat. Licensing All Wikia wikis are licensed under the GFDL license. However, you are strongly encouraged to choose another license to dual-license the content of the wiki under so that it may be more easily reused elsewhere. The Creative Commons CC-BY and CC-BY-SA licenses are popular for online and print redistribution; you may also put some content into the public domain. Please note that it is best to make decisions about licensing at the very beginning to avoid potential problems later! Starting a Campaigns Wikia